1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication device, a data communication method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventionally-used technologies for connecting devices by using a wireless communication. Bluetooth (registered trademark) is disclosed as a standard of the wireless communication for connecting devices.
In a case where devices are connected by using Bluetooth (registered trademark), a connection can be established if the same profile is set to the peripheral (the peripheral device: e.g., keyboard) and the central (the device that uses the peripheral device: e.g., smartphone) (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-126003). By the way, conventional devices are provided as products after a predetermined profile is stored in the firmware.
However, in a case where multiple services are provided by using a profile called Generic Attribute Profile (GATT), if services are added, changed, or the like, by using the program that defines the communication with a device, there are problems in that it is difficult to ensure the consistency, and it is difficult to make customization in a flexible manner.
In view of the above-mentioned conventional problems, there is a need to provide a data communication device, a data communication method, and a computer-readable recording medium having a data communication program so as to facilitate service additions or changes.